Solider
(This episode is dedicated to Sklei and all of my friends. Also, please vote for Knight of All Knights to be featured series) Plot Part 1: Reunited I had arrived at Camp Bellator Romae. After dealing with the separation of my family, the death of my friend’s dad, and fighting men in the Gladiator Arena in Rome, I’d dealt with a lot in a short period of time. As we unpacked, I realized something. “Wait?” I started, “I … have a feeling… what if that whole thing… was a test?” Clifton paused, and started at me. “A Test, for what?” he asked. And that was one question that I could not answer. At least, not right now. We got the rest of our stuff, and walked into the camp. The Second we passed the sign above us, something felt wrong. I looked over past the barracks, and yet saw NO ONE. That started to trouble me. “Hello…?” Tomas asked, “Is anyone out there?” We decided to put our bags down, and walk around the camp. Clifton came with me as we went past the Praetorium, and still could not find anyone. Tomas was passing by the hospital, and we kept on looking. Then, I heard a loud noise behind me, and turned around. Nothing was there, that I could see. Next to the Praetorium lied three swords. Three swords… no one here… something’s going on…. Clifton then said, “No one is here. “ At that moment, I realized something. “Clifton, grab the sword now! “ All of a sudden, someone jumped off of the Praetorium, and touched the ground. “Whoaaa…. Ahh…” I said in shock. I took a sword and swung it at the attacker, soon giving him a cut in his leg. Out of nowhere, 10 people came from the barracks and farm buildings, attacking us. Tomas, on the other side, without a sword stood no chance. Clifton and I went back to back, and started fighting our foes. “Ahhhhhhhhhh!” shouted one attacker as he charged at me. Our blades clashed for a while, but then a kicked him in the stomach. Together, Clifton and I were actually kicking butt. 8 of the 10 that came out had been defeated. But then everything fell apart. We heard a scream, turned around, and saw Tomas being held by two of the attackers. “TOMAS!” Clifton yelled. Clifton ran for Tomas, but some people ran up to him, and while he put a fight for a few seconds, his sword was knocked out of his hand, and he was captured. “NOOOO…” I started. I was tackled over, turned over, and when I saw who had attacked me, I was shocked. “What… James?” “George....” Part 2: Introductions and Rules “George… what are you doing here? “ “What are you doing here? I thought you were in the army. “I said. “No. As you remember, I left home. Well it turns out that instead of heading straight to the army, I had to come here. Now answer my question dweeb. “James replied. “Well... after you left, Mom said that she needed to go on a journey by herself. So I had to move to Rome, and live with my friends. That was okay for a while. But then, a guard killed Clifton’s Dad, and framed it on me. So I went to court, was found guilty, and fought to the death in the gladiator arena. However, the guard came back, attacked me, and admitted he killed Clifton’s Dad. Well… I killed him, and the Emperor realized I was falsely accused and decided since I was a good warrior, that I should come here. “ James looked at me, in shock that all had happened. “You’re lying brother. Nothing like that ever happens to you. You probably stole or something. “ “He is telling the truth “said a voice. Out came a general who walked with such strength, courage, and energy, I almost shook in fear. He looked at my friends, who had been captured and said to the attackers, “Milites Romani, Libri amici mando vobis dimittere. Sunt fratres et socios. “ That meant, “Soldiers of Rome, I command you to release George's friends. They are our brothers and allies. “ They immediately did so, and went back to the barracks. “James, you know George?” the man asked James. “Yes Sir. He is my brother. “ “Ahh… that explains the gladiator arena scenario. Interesting… your family has a deep legacy. One of the first families in Rome, your father a brave warrior, and now you two are destined to follow in his footsteps. And who knows, you might even be better. “this general responded to. ''I never knew we were one of the first families in the old Roman Republic. ''George thought. “George… meets our commander, General Will. “ James introduced. “Hello… sir. “ George said. General Will nodded his head, and said, “Romanus exercitus, nova nos inducat nos fratres. Docebit nos praecepta nostra castra atque cœperimus lígula” In other words, he said “Soldiers of Rome, let us introduce ourselves to our new brothers. We will teach the rules of our camp, and we shall begin feasting. “ People from across the camp came to us, lined in front of us, and we stood there, in shock. “You already know James. But here are the rest of us. Macarius, Edward, Raonus, Dux, Dolor, Fortis, Odio, Cicero, Cyrus, the Twins Philo and Milo, Primus and Ultimus. As of today, there are 17 of you here.” General Will said. “Sir “started Tomas, “why were we attacked?” “Ahh… that question. I’ve heard it 12 times already. That my boy was a test. To see if you were strong, weak, or in the middle. Altogether, you all failed. By yourself… it’s… different. Tomas, you had no weapon and stood no chance. You sadly failed, not even given a chance to fight. Clifton is in the middle. He could become a great warrior, but today, he was distracted. That is what happens when personal emotions and family enter a battle. George kept fighting, but at the last minute was distracted. “General Will said. ''Now Everything makes sense. '' “The Test itself, Clifton and George are about the same. But the fact that George knew something was wrong, and realized it was an ambush before any of us attacked puts George at the top. Congrats George. Only 1 other person has been able to do that. His name is Cyrus. “the General also added. I looked at Cyrus. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and his stare looked at me. I knew that when we first talked… it wouldn’t go so good. “NOW! There are some rules. 1. You get a barrack with 3 other people. You may not switch barracks. 2. Sleep with your sword. You never know when someone will attack you. Which brings me to number 3…” the general started to say. General Will ran towards Tomas, elbowed him, and knocked him to the floor. “HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? “Tomas yelled. “Number 3, always have your guard up, even if you’re talking. And Number 4 young man, never yell to me, or give me attitude. “ “Whoa…. A little harsh. “Clifton said to me. “Number 5: Curfew is at 9. Number 6: Well…. There’s a lot more but I’m not going to list them. Anyway… barracks…. Barracks… Clifton and Tomas, you’ll be… over there. “he said as he pointed right, where their barrack would be. “And George… you get that one. “he added as he pointed to the barrack near the gate, on my right. “Thank You Sir. “ I said. With that, he told us that the food would be soon. Everyone left, and I gave a goodbye to my friends and my brother before I got my stuff and headed to my new home. Part 3: Anger and Foes I arrived at my barrack, where I felt like I was back home. The Beds were just like the ones at my house when I used to live outside of Rome. I started to look for some clothes when I heard the door creak. “So… you’re the kid who killed the Gladiators. “ I heard a voice say. I turned around, and behind me was Cyrus and his friends, Odio and Raonus. “Where’d you come from? You look like a farmer. “ “I was. “ I replied. “A Farmer killing Gladiators. That’s the biggest piece of Junk I’ve ever seen. Oh… and he looks weak too.” “Why are you here?” I asked. “We live here. Oh, and you took my bed! “Cyrus shouted. He walked over to me, grabbed me, pushed me over, and sat on his bed. “What… you have no…” “Oh… zip it you look dweeb. You have no right to even be here. You’re a worthless, fake guy who was either forced to come here because he broke the law or hates his family. You really want to get away from your pathetic father, don’t you freak? “Cyrus. The Moment he mentioned my dad, I grew a deep hatred for him. “Ahhhhh!” I screamed as I lunged for him. He jumped off his bed, punched me in the stomach, and then the face, and I fell down. “He thought he would attack me. Newbie, you’ve got a lot to learn. “ With 3 more kicks, he laughed as he and his friends left the barrack. And I laid there, starting to bleed. ------------------------------------ (1 hour later) ------------------------ I arrived outside of the camp, where everyone had helped out setting a picnic area. I sat next to Clifton and Tomas. James was too busy helping with General Will to come. It was a light dinner, but a meal is a meal. We had some bread, some cheese, a lot of salad, and using a fire, cooked some beef. Altogether, it was really tasty. However, I had to help clean up. As I was cleaning up, I caught Cyrus and his friends doing something. I went a little closer and I saw they had stolen a few swords and rations. “Hey… You Can’t Do That! “I yelled. “Hey… Zip It Farmer Boy. “Cyrus told me. Right then and there, I punched him in the face, hoping it would stop him. Odio and Raonus were in shock. So was everyone else. They stopped what they were doing, and watched on. “You… Did not just do that. “Cyrus threatened. “Yeah… I did Angela. “ “DID YOU JUST CALL ME A GIRL?! “he asked. “Why? Are you going to cry like a little baby, Angela? “I mocked. Cyrus grabbed one of the stolen swords and was about to hit me with it when I heard… “ Cyrus! Posuit quod telum descendit! Voluntas dedecus familia? Non ego te ad necem alicui. Ego facere ipse patet?” said General Will. In other words, he said, “Cyrus! Put that weapon down! Will you disgrace your family? I will not see you attempt to kill someone. Do I make myself clear?” “Yes … sir. “ Cyrus was forced to say. “Good” the General started, “George is there a problem?” “Yes. I will not be staying with him, no matter what you say. “ “George… this may be your first day, but one of my rules is…” General Will started to say. “I know what you said. But this is what I’m saying. Get him and his friends out of my barrack, or I’m leaving. “ “You wouldn’t George. You’d be disgraced. “the General responded. “Yeah…. But you need me. With the fighting going on the borders, Rome needs every solider it can get.” I countered. General Will looked at me, pondering what he should do. “I have my faults. I care about my family more than my mission. I have… some anger issues. But if you don’t get that … monster out, I’m gone. He is no Solider. “I added. General Will stood there looking at me. After a few minutes, he said, “It takes a big man to stand up to people like Cyrus. But even a bigger man to admit his own faults. You stood up to me, and disobeyed my rules. However…. “My commander had started. I stood there, listening to every word he said. “However…. Sometimes the best opinion happens when you break the rules. Good job George. I’ll teach Cyrus and his friends a lesson. “My commander concluded. I got my things again, and thanked him. Everyone around me stood quiet. General Will turned around, took a few steps, then looked back at me and said, “You really are your father’s son. I should know after all, I knew him. “ He left back for camp, and as my friends, and everyone else came to congratulate me, I smiled, knowing that today, I would have made my father proud. Characters Main Characters *George (storyteller) *James *Clifton *Tomas *George and James's Mom (mentioned) *Clifton and Tomas's Dad (mentioned) *General Will *Richard the III (mentioned) *( alot of other characters that I won't list ) Villains *Head Guard (mentioned) *Cyrus *Odio *Raonus Trivia *General Will is named after the KOTS character, Will. *Edward, a soldier in training at the camp is named after the KOTS character, Ed. *I started using alot more Latin in this episode. *This episode starts right at the end of the previous episode. Ads Hey, Sklei is doing an Ad thing, so I'll do it too. Knights of the Sword - Check it out. This takes place YEARS after KOTS and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Follow Will, Ed, and Artie as they wield the sword Ascalon and fight villians and must deal with old foes, a procephy, and love. Hean 10 - Deals with Hean finding the Forevtrix, learning how to use it, and battling againest an evil known as Kanker. Soon, the 2 parter " The Birth of Kanker " will come out. Fallen Kingdom: The Movie - A King looses his kingdom to some Aliens and he must fight to reclaim it. Category:Episodes Category:Knight of All Knights Category:Users:Sci100 Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Season 1 Episodes